Albus and Sherlock Official Hogwarts Pranksters
by Lucillia
Summary: More than a hundred years before the Marauders were born, a group of students led by Albus Dumbledore and Sherlock Holmes held the title of Official Hogwarts Pranksters. First in a series about Sherlock Holmes, the Wizard and the Consulting Detective.
1. Funeral For A Friend

Disclaimer: Dumbledore belongs to Rowling, Holmes to Doyle.

Sherlock Holmes sat close to the back row at the funeral of his cousin, longtime friend and childhood playmate Albus Dumbledore. All of the people who attended attested to the legacy of the great man. Holmes looked out over the seated crowd as the eulogy given by a man who never even known Dumbledore dragged on. Amongst the crowd sat the Boy-Who-Lived as well as many great dignataries and celebreties. The people who drew his attention most however were the heirs to his and Dumbledore's legacy. This legacy was much older than Dumbledore's teaching and being a Headmaster, and his work as an Auror and a freelance muggle detective. Sitting beside the woman with the pink hair was Moony, the last of the Marauders. Elsewhere in the crowd were the Weasley twins who had been the most recent holders of the title of Official Hogwarts Pranksters.

Holmes fondly remembered his days at Hogwarts. The days before Moriarty had become a minor dark lord and a master of crime, and he the man to bring him to justice. There were times when Holmes wondered why his former friend had allowed himself to fall to his death instead of apparating away as he himself had. Dumbledore had been there for Holmes through all of this. Dumbledore had been there for his cousin and friend through thick and thin since before their first day at Hogwarts, and for long after.

When He and Dumbledore had started at Hogwarts, Black had become the new Headmaster and indoor plumbing was installed by a man named Gaunt after nine hundred years of complaints from the merfolk in the lake had gotten through. It was at Hogwarts that he, Dumbledore, Moriarty, Dryfus Weasley, and Horus "Harry" Potter had formed their own little club, constantly flaunting authority and playing pranks on the whole school in general, and their archenemy Alcasus Malfoy in particular.


	2. Departure for Hogwarts

Long before there was the famous detective of 221B Baker Street London, there was a boy named Sherlock Holmes who lived in a seaside villiage with his mother Marion (a former Hollyhead Harpy), his father Alexander (a muggle fisherman who had fished his then future wife out of the water two decades earlier after a failed attempt at flying across the Atlantic) and his older brother Myrcoft (Hogwarts Sixth year Prefect). He was like most boys his age, he ran, he played, he climbed trees, and took the local boys up on their stupid dares. It was in the little side lanes of his hometown that he begun to learn how to box as he got into fights with the other boys in the village. Unlike most boys though, he was a wizard.

Staying in a small cottage on the other side of the village in hopes that a change of environment would aid their youngest member Ariana, was a family named Dumbledore. While this information seems to be unrelated to the story of a boy named Holmes, it isn't. Mrs. Dumbledore's sister was in fact Mrs. Holmes' sister, and her three children young Sherlock's cousins.

On a bright sunny day in the July of 1855, the winds blew in the scent of the sea, and a pair of owls. One for the Dumbledores and the other for the Holmeses. The long awaited Hogwarts letters for Albus and Sherlock had finally arrived. Both boys, after much pleading on their parts, had been taken to Diagon Alley together the next morning.

On the first of September, the boys who had been staying with Holmes's family got up bright and early to prepare for their trip on the brand-new train called the Hogwart's express that had been donated by a wealthy half-blood merchant a couple years before and was located at the recently built King's Cross station on a magical platform (not 9 and 3/4, that was built later after an attack by a deranged dark wizard had practically destroyed the original platform on September 1 1877 killing 15 students 7 witches and 3 wizards before being brought down by Aurors Holmes and Potter) that had been covertly built during the station's construction. They would be amongst it's first passengers this year, as the tracks to Hogsmeade had been completed the month before.

It was on the ride to Hogwarts that had left with a great deal of fanfare that Albus and Sherlock had made three new friends and a new enemy. By the time of the sorting, they had become a tight-knit group that even placement in different houses didn't separate. At the beginning of term feast for 1855, Sherlock after much deliberation by the hat was sent to Gryffindor where he joined his cousin Albus, and was joined by their new friend Horus Potter. Dryfus Weasley had been sent to Hufflepuff and James Moriarty to Ravenclaw. Their new enemy Malfoy, was sent to Slytherin.


	3. First Pranks

The first prank pulled by the group had come about after a set of unusual circumstances.

Alcasus Malfoy had called Horus (who liked to be called Harry by his friends) the then clever name of Harry Potty. Horus had retaliated by showing an aptitude for transfiguration and charms that went way beyond his first year level. He had covered one of the brand new flush toilets with fur and animated it, sending it snapping and hopping after the frightened Malfoy. The toilet then chased the poor boy out the castle and onto the grounds before the Charms Professor, Amicus Flitwick (who had married a goblin sometime during a three day bender two years earlier) was able to catch up with it and return it to it's proper form and former state of inanimity.

The new Headmaster, a man named Phineas Nigellus Black, had ordered that Horus get ten lashes for his misdeed.

In retaliation, Sherlock and Albus had found a way to put a recently invented odorless and tasteless color changing potion into the Headmaster's drink. At dinner, in front of everyone in the Great Hall, Headmaster Black turned a bright tomato red from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and stayed that way for the rest of the meal.

It was this that began the pranking career of the group of so called Official Hogwarts Pranksters.


	4. The Birth of Filius

The Official Hogwarts Pranksters as the group consisting of Dumbledore, Holmes, Moriarty, Potter and Weasley had begun to call themselves were in the library when they had heard the shout.

Two years earlier, when Amicus Flitwick had found himself married to a goblin, he had been horrified as had his wife. He shortly learned that goblin marriages, even ones done while so drunk you can't stand up and are about to pass out were for life and annullment or divorce were not possible (much to the regret of his poor spouse who had been just as drunk as her new husband). Knowing the consequences of bringing further shame and possible dishonor to his new wife's family, Amicus remained in the marriage, setting up a new household at Hogwarts with his bride and keeping his head.

Thanks to some laws amongst her own kind meant for their own protection, Goldspike (who had woken up married to Amicus much to her dismay) was unable to kill her new husband. She decided to make the best of a bad situation, and wait for her husband to die in a senseless accident. To prevent further shame from coming to her family by any action of hers, she moved to Hogwarts with her new husband.

During the first year and two and a half months, the couple had lived like a pair of roomates, each giving the other their space and only coming together for meals. It was when they both had gone out on a rather fateful evening that their situation had changed. Amicus had gone to his Dueling Club, and Goldspike had gone to the celebration of her younger brother's marriage. Both came home at about three in the morning so drunk they couldn't see straight. At ten in the morning, they woke up in much the same position they had found themselves in the morning after their wedding.

Now, nine and a half months later, Amicus Flitwick was loudly informing the castle of the birth of his son Filius.

The group of pranksters in the library, upon hearing the news, decided to help Amicus celebrate the birth of his son with a display of fireworks. However, the boys' idea of fireworks involved a little spell called Incindeo.

After two singed portraits, a burnt tapestry, and several small fires that had once been completed essays, the culprits had been caught and taken before the Headmaster. Their punishment was to clean the castle from top to bottom.


	5. Mapmaking and Mischief

Cleaning the Hogwarts castle from the top of the tallest tower to the bottom of the lowest dungeon didn't break the spirits of the Official Hogwarts Pranksters. It did serve however to familiarize them with just about every nook and cranny of the castle.

It was less than two days after they had finally finished their months long task and first year was nearing its end that they sat down and began to plan the pranks that they would soon implement.

It was also during this time that Albus, Dryfus, and Horus began drawing a map of the castle from what they remembered cleaning. Sherlock and James were excluded from the mapmaking process because of their lack of artistic skill and their constant ludicrous suggestions. After Sherlock had once again suggested adding everyone in the castle and their locations and James had once again suggested making it only become visible with the proper password, Albus threw a copy of Hogwarts a History at them in frustration. As far as he was concerened, all they needed was a simple multileveled map.

Sherlock and James miffed at not being included in the mapmaking committee decided to wander about the castle on their own, causing mischief wherever they went. In the Divination classroom, they turned Professor Entwhistle's crystal ball into a fishbowl complete with goldfish. Not knowing how they did it as they had meant to turn it into a bowling ball, they left it as it was. In the Defence Against the Dark Arts room the practice dummies for the advanced students were later found wearing women's underwear, and the Fat Lady who guarded the portal to the Gryffindor common room ended up sporting a rather fine handlebar moustache for two weeks.

Eventually the mapmaking session was over, and Holmes and Moriarty were welcomed back to the group for the marathon prank planning session that had lasted until curfew.


End file.
